legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet of Classic Space
Planet L3G01978, '''commonly referred to as the '''Planet of Classic Space, is a small, inner planet within the Leg-Godt Galaxy. Planet L3G01978 was mostly untouched by the occupants of the Leg-Godt Galaxy until 1978, when the Earth-based space program known as the LEGOLAND Space Program launched a colony of minifigs into space, where they landed on Planet L3G01978. This successful mission eventually led the way for more space travel by Earthlings and the establishing of numerous colonies across the LEGO Universe. History Pre-1978 Before 1978, a lone planet was left untouched by the civilizations of the Leg-Godt Galaxy. The Blacktron found no substantial value of taking it over as they began building their empire, and neither did the Futuron. For those reason, the planet was left barren and empty for thousands of years. However, reseach showed that ancient forms of minifigs once lived on the planet, but eventually died out to what most scientists believe as a very deadly cataclysm. Signs of ancient structure made from old LEGO bricks and what are believed as rocket engines were found after some excavating. LEGO Space In 1978, the LEGO Company began funding a new program called the LEGOLAND Space Program so they could help deliver minifigs far beyond the Milky Way Galaxy. Eventually, the program built numerous shuttles stocked with bricks to build command bases on unknown planets and sent numerous LEGOLAND astronauts into space. After traveling for several months, the shuttles landed on the uninhabited planet in the Leg-Godt Galaxy. Scientists from Earth immediately named the planet Planet L3G01978. The minifigs started to set up bases across the planet to constantly send feedback from the planet back to Earth. Over the next couple of years, the crew's colony expanded and more bases were added. Over the next ten years, the LEGO Space Program continuely sent more bricks and colonists to the planet. From these bricks, the astronauts built buggies, transports, and sometime massive space cruisers to travel freely in the LEGO Universe. Several significant ships created were the ''Galaxy Commander, Cosmic Fleet Voyager, ''and the ''Galaxy Explorer. ''The LEGO Company eventually mass-produced these ships, creating fleets to defend the planet from any potential invader. However, the invaders never came. In 1988, minifigs started to settle on other planets, weakening the population of Planet L3G01978. However, a group of the original astronauts remained on the planet for the next twenty-two years. The astronauts, who became known as the Classic Spacemen in the 21st Century, were never forgotten and renamed the first planet of Earth colonization the Planet of Classic Space. Space factions into the future would often reference designs of the Classic Spacemen's vehicles and bases. In 2009, to honor the spacemen for the thirieth anniversery of their mission, errected a statue of a Classic Spaceman for several cities on Earth and the Asteroid and Moon colonies owned by Earth. Future Earth-based Space programs would also use a logo of the Planet of Classic Space being circuled by a spaceship on their uniforms and the logo eventually came to be used on casual apparel on the LEGO Planet. In 2010, the Classic Spacemen learned of a new threat to the universe known as the Maelstrom. Several Classic Spacemen, led by Commander Han Nibble, left the Planet of Classic Space and settled on the a rocky chunk of Crux which they named the Moonbase. However, instead of getting involved with the battle against the Maelstrom, the colonists were attacked by a mysterious faction known as Piratron and their base was infected by parasites known as Grabbles. In November 2010, Commander Nibble called on the [[Nexus Force to help eliminate the threats on the Moonbase. Geography The Planet of Classic Space is often believe to be as sandy planet, while on the contrary, it is a rocky planet with a tan colored surface. The Planet of Classic Space's internal structure is relatively the same as Earth's with a crust, mantle, and core. The Planet of Classic Space lacks any body of water, but water has been discovered underneath the planet's crust. The planet's air is unbreathable to minifigs, making any minifig who come to the planet wear a spacesuit. Behind the Scenes The Planet of Classic Space is based off the tan-colored planet seen in the background of Classic Space set artworks. Commander Han Nibble's trip to the Nimbus Galaxy is based on Classic Space appearances on the Moonbase in LEGO Universe. The scientific name, Planet L3G01978 can be read as "LEGO 1978."